Brunanter Basketball League
The Brunanter Basketball League, officially the Iper League for sponsorship reasons, is the highest division of basketball in Brunant. It was founded in 1956 by former basketball player and coach Sadrakis Marquis. Fully-professional since the mid-2000s, the league is now organized by the Royal Brunanter Basketball Association. History Early History The BBL, the first nationwide competition, was formed in 1956 by former player and then-coach Sadrakis Marquis. The inaugural season only consisted of three teams, the Cape Cross Cardinals, Carrington BC and Alexandria Koningstad B.C.; they played fifteen games annually, and the team that had the best record won the league, including a small amount of money. The Cardinals dominated the early years, winning six out of th eleven first championships. League additions In 1960, four teams were added into the league: Grijzestad B.C., C.B. Barzona, Basket Niesburg and Berlinger Donderstad. Basket Niesburg won the league in their second championship participation and as of , is a dominant BBL team. The Adamstown Royals joined the league in 1961. Both the Donderstad and Adamstown-based teams later relocated and were renamed after their new hometowns. Until 1959, the BBL crowned its champion based on the regular season record, but in 1960, the league introduced a playoff bracket, which was later renamed the finals. This spiked ratings and made the BBL much more enjoyable to watch. In 1966, the King's Cup was added as the domestic cup tournament. Initially, only BBL teams were allowed, but later, also teams from regional and later lower national competitions were allowed. Rivalry with BBO In 1968, another basketball association sprung up, going by the name of the Brunanter Basketball Organization (BBO). The BBO, with eight teams, was taking profit from the BBL and stealing both fans and famous players. To combat this, Marquis, who was now the BBL's commissioner, lowered seating prices to draw more fans. This strategy worked, and in 1982, the BBO went bankrupt and dispersed. The BBL however, took over three of the BBO's teams in 1983: the Brunantstad Dragons, Drenthe BC and Roodstad Basketbal. The other five teams either dissolved or joined lower divisions. The BBL also added Dortmund SFC to their competition in 1983, along with RUK BC, which was initially the Royal University of Koningstad's basketball team. Since 1984, all basketball tournaments, including the BBL, are regulated by the Royal Brunanter Basketball Association. Competition format During the course of a season, each club plays every other club three times, once at home, once away and once home or away, for a total of 33 games. Clubs play home games at least 15 times. Teams receive one point for a win, and no points for a loss. Teams are ranked by total points, with the four highest-ranked clubs at the end of the season playing the finals, which has the best of three format. The winner of the finals is awarded the Marquis Cup. League table positions are determined by number of points and then head-to-head record if multiple teams have the same number(s) of points. There is no promotion or relegation between the highest division and the Holten League, the second-highest division of men's basketball in Brunant. Only when a BBL team loses its license, a team from the Holten League is promoted to the highest level. Champions Teams Category:Brunanter Basketball League Category:Basketball competitions